Persistence
by hushhushyou
Summary: She just wouldn't quit asking. How troublesome. [ShikamaruxIno oneshot.]


I haven't written anything outside of SasuSaku, so I decided to expand my writing range and give a go at InoShika. Just a short 'ole oneshot :D.

**Disclaimer:** I have many things, but Naruto is not one of them.

* * *

_Persistence_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru just lay there, bored, staring up into the vast wonders of the sky. He usually spent this time alone, filling his head with random thoughts and appreciating the calming ways of the clouds. He loved these kinds of days, the lazy kind. The quiet and peaceful kind where nobody bothered him. But today, he was accompanied by someone who was ruining the tranquil and peaceful setting. In fact, she was the polar opposite of peaceful. She was loud and obnoxious and none other than Ino. Who was currently annoying him senseless with her constant blabbering about nothing.

"Ugh! I can't believe that it's true, forehead and Sasuke-kun together? It's ridiculous, right?" Ino asked expectantly. Shikamaru cast a sideways glance to the girl next to him, obviously ignoring her.

"Huh?" He replied absentmindedly. Ino rolled her eyes and lay beside him.

"You are such a lazy bum." She muttered while crossing her arms. Shikamaru placed his hands behind his head and continued watching the clouds silently. He heard her rustle alongside of him and from the corner of his eye; he could see her staring at him.

"What?" He questioned while raising an eyebrow. Ino, for once, stayed quiet and sustained to observing him. Her eyes scrutinized every part of his face and even wandered down to his chest (which Ino noticed was considerably built.) When she noticed the odd look he was giving her, she sighed and looked back towards the sky. He too turned his head to watch the clouds once more and mumbled an incoherent 'troublesome'.

"Do you like anyone?" Ino inquired unsuspectingly, still staring upwards. Shikamaru craned his neck to give her a baffled look.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A normal one."

"…"

"Shikamaru, answer the question!"

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru lazily responded. Ino glared at him and poked him sharply in the shoulder.

"Ow."

"Answer." She said insolently, watching him as he got up from his comfortable laying position to sit.

"What's it to you?"

"Hmph. I'm just curious."

"And I'm hungry but you don't see me poking you for food." Shikamaru retorted. Ino frowned and poked him in his shoulder again except this time with more force.

"Oi, troublesome woman, what was that for?" He said while rubbing his shoulder.

"For being an idiot." Ino replied while getting up into a sitting position also. She crossed her legs and set her palms on the lush grass beneath them.

"Why won't you just answer me?"

"Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I just don't _want_ to?" Today was not the day, Shikamaru did not feel up for Ino's interrogating. After all, she asked him the most futile questions. But to no avail, Ino just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Come on! What're you hiding? Huh?"

"Women are too bothersome." He replied back. Ino narrowed her eyes. She hated when he avoided questions with his half-ass answers. Oh how she was going to get him. Get him _**bad**_. She could just see the idea of revenge boiling in her mind. But then a sudden apprehension came over her when she realized what he said and she widened her eyes in surprise.

"You're gay!" She exclaimed with a hand clasped over her mouth. Shikamaru whip lashed from turning his head so quickly. His expression clearly displayed of confusion and.. disturbance.

"Ino, that is NOT what I meant." He objected, pulling her hand away from her mouth.

"Of course it is. It's okay, I understand."

"Ino."

"No wonder you didn't want to answer!"

"Ino?"

"OH MY GOSH! Is that why you and Chouji spend so much time together?"

"Ino!"

"Is 'best friend' a loose term for 'significant other'?" She just kept on going not noticing Shikamaru's face paling. He shook his head of all the disgusting and revolting thoughts forming.

"Stop. I am not gay, Chouji and I are not gay _together_, and I am perfectly and completely **straight**." Shikamaru snarled. Ino flicked him on the nose in response.

"Then tell me who you like."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I already told you!" Ino shrieked in aggravation.

"Mhm."

"Shikamaru! If you don't tell me, I'm going to tell everyone in Konoha that you're a homosexual and that you and Chouji have ravishing wild sex escapades!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am **not** gay!"

"Prove it!" Ino stuck her tongue out playfully. Shikamaru sluggishly shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever." Ino dropped her head glumly.

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"Fully aware." Shikamaru went to lie down on the grass again but Ino grabbed the collar of his vest and pulled him to her face.

"_Shikamaru_," She hissed, "_Just tell me you like me_." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He asked defiantly. Ino huffed in desperation.

"Because I know you do! Just admit it, simple as that."

"This is _way_ too troublesome."

"Shikamaru!" He shut his eyes before grimly replying back.

"Fine. I do. Happy?" Ino let go of his vest happily.

"I knew it!" Her eyes gleamed with joy and she grinned immensely. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and dusted off dust from his vest.

"What was the point of that?"

"Just making sure!" Ino replied contentedly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and placed his arms behind his head once more.

"Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that."

"Whatever."

"Hmph." Ino crossed her arms and glared at the male before her. Shikamaru faced Ino and idly gave her a look of disdain.

"If you're expecting a kiss. I'm not going to." Ino's eyebrows furrowed exasperatedly while setting her hands on the grass hotly.

"You lazy, romantically inept bum! Why do I even like you?" She turned away hastily. Shikamaru sighed and followed suit but not before placing a hand atop of hers. A blush crept onto Ino's face and Shikamaru hid a smile. They sat there silently, watching the clouds pass by, and holding each other's hand.

* * *

**Tah-dah! I'm done. It kinda sucked, not much romance lol but hey, I tried. Maybe I'll do another one and add more fluff. Well anyway, hope you liked it! Reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
